Amulet X
by Anerwyn
Summary: The Guardians have to face a new threat. They have their allies in Ikuto, Utau, and the ex-Guardians but they are missing one important person. What will everyone do when Amu turns out to be this new threat. Amulet X!
1. Chapter 1

_Amulet X_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara, etc. I hope the actually authors will forgive me this story.

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I have been watching Shugo Chara for a while now. After seeing the character changes with Amu, Il, and El, I began to wonder. What would it be like of Amu Character Transformed with an X-character. So I wrote this fanfic to see. I hope everyone likes this story.

Happy Turkey day to my American readers!

Without Further Ado: Chapter 1 of Amulet X

Chapter 1

The computer screen flickered as someone peered at it in a dimly lit room. He chuckled darkly as he scanned over a profile. A picture of a pink haired girl smiled back at him. The innocence of childhood painted on her face even though she wore her school uniform in the punk style.

"Hinamori Amu," the man stated as he grinned malevolently, "you are the key, soon everything will be ready." The man chuckled again as he turned and placed a hand on an upturned jar. He stroked the jar as an egg floated in a dark solution. It glowed with an abyssal darkness. The large white X on the egg reflecting the light. "Now to gather the final piece of my plan," he stated as his face twisted in to a near diabolic countenance.

The light of the sun shined brightly as Amu and her friend, Rima, stood inside the glass building that was the Guardians' office. She sat talking to Rima with a grin on her face as both of them watched the two "Guardians in training" take care of the flowers outside the building.

"Rikka is so full of energy," Amu commented as Rima took a sip of her tea, "even Hikaru is working hard." Rima gave Amu a nod as she turned to look at her guardian character, Kusukusu, playing with Amu's guardian characters: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

Tadase entered the building a few minutes later followed by the other two Guardians: Yaya and Nagihiko. He smiled at Amu and Rima as he took a seat in his usual spot, taking great care to set down a stack of papers.

"It's almost time for our culture festival," Nagihiko stated as he, too, sat down, "I can't believe the festival is here already." He chuckled softly as his guardian character, Rhythm, joined Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Rhythm floated up with a grin, getting his hugs from the five female characters as Rima watched and shook her head lightly.

"Such a flirt," Rima said looking at Nagihiko, "Considering he's your true self, Nagihiko, it makes me wonder how much you're hiding from us." Rima smirked as Nagihiko got flustered; she loved teasing the poor boy. She was one of two Guardians who knew that Nagihiko had pretended to be a girl the years before, due to family requirements. She snickered softly, having fun at Nagihiko's expense.

Amu seemed rather oblivious to the teasing as she looked at Tadase, her crush, with hearts in her eyes.

Tadase smiled at Amu and indicated the papers in front of him, "we have a lot of forms to look through," he said, "have a seat everyone." He chuckled as Yaya's face fell and she whined. Tadase handed a few papers to Nagihiko as he took his seat, sliding still others towards Rima. "We have to go over these and approve them, or offer suggestions," he stated as Yaya finally took a seat, "settle in everyone, we have a lot to go through." He picked up the top paper in his stack, after sliding some to Yaya, and began to look it over.

Amu sighed and leaned back looking at everyone working hard, "I can help," she said as she reached for some papers on Tadase's stack, "There haven't been any X-egg problems the last few weeks, so why don't you all give me a little of your stacks." She looked around as everyone glanced at her. Finally Tadase sighed and gave a nod; everyone gave Amu some of their papers.

Hikaru and Rikka walked in soon after everyone started reading through their papers. "What's going on," RIkka asked as she walked up to the table and peered over Amu's shoulder. She looked at the papers and blinked, "we're that close to the festival already," she asked as she looked between all the Guardians.

"Yes," Tadase said looking at Rikka, "you can go home, now that you're done with your work." He watched Hikaru walk up to the table, "we're going to be here a while."

Rikka pouted at him, "I can help too," she said, "just give me some of them." Rikka reached for some papers and tried to grab them. Rima moved the papers just out of her reach. Rikka frowned at her.

"You two are Guardians in training," Tadase said looking at Rikka, "we haven't taught you how to do this paper work for one thing. You are also third graders, you don't have to work on the paper work end of things yet."

Rikka pouted again as Hikaru simply shrugged and turned to head towards the door. At that moment everyone heard a knock at their door and looked up. There was a man in a black suit and sunglasses standing on the other side of the glass. He looked at Hikaru and then looked at Tadase. Tadase indicated he should enter and went back to the papers.

The man entered the building and looked at Hikaru, who walked over. "What is it," Hikaru asked looking at the man. The man bent down and whispered in Hikaru's ear.

"There's been a breach of computer security at Easter sir," the man whispered as Hikaru tilted his head to hear better, "we are unable to trace the hacker yet, but your grandfather thought it was best to have you come in."

Hikaru nodded as the man stood erect again and turned to look at the Guardians, who were looking at him curiously now. "I must go," He stated. He turned around again and began to follow the man out the door.

"Alright," Tadase called after him, "have a good day then." He waved at Hikaru as the door closed and Hikaru vanished down the path leading to the glass building.

Rikka sighed and looked everyone over again. Tadase looked at her and chuckled, "go home RIkka," he said, "we can handle it and we don't want your folks to worry." Rikka pouted a little more but found it ineffective. "Fine," she replied with a sigh of exasperation, "I'll go home then." She walked out, after saying her goodbye's, and waved.

The Guardians chuckled softly as they went back to work. Kuseki called a guardian character meeting.

Hikaru looked out the window of the limousine that had been sent to pick him up as they pulled in to Easter's parking garage. The headlights played against the concrete if his VIP parking spot as the driver parked the car. The man in black got out and opened his door, ushering him in to the corporate building quickly.

Hikaru walked in to his office and sat in his chair, "tell the chairman I'm here," he told his secretary over the speakerphone. "Of course sir," came the prompt reply as he sat back in his chair.

Hikaru didn't have to wait long as the chairman walked in to the office, "what's going on grandpa," he asked the chairman.

"We had a security breach in the computer system," the chairman replied as he sat down across Hikaru's big oak desk, "we've been able to trace the breech to a few days ago." The chairman opened up a folder he had been carrying and opened it to a page. "One of our security personnel noticed something as he was doing the weekly maintenance on the system." He flipped to another page, "He reported it as soon as he found it, he says the hacker was very good and used some of our security codes to gain access."

Hikaru nodded, "So," he said, "it was an employee?"

"It seems so," replied the chairman, "we launched an immediate investigation, but all of the current employees have been cleared."

Hikaru frowned softly as he thought a moment, "So it was an ex-employee?"

"Yes," the chairman acknowledged as he flipped to another page, "it seems it may have been an ex-employee, unfortunately we don't know which files were accessed yet and we've had to let go of a few employees in the last month." The chairman closed the folder and set it in front of Hikaru. "I felt it would be best to have you here where we have security personnel until we know more," he said, "as a precaution."

Hikaru sighed and gave a nod as he turned to look out his window, "how long has this been investigated?" he asked.

"The investigation started today," The chairman replied, "the culprit is incredibly hard to track."

Hikaru turned back around to face the chairman, "Get Nikaidou in here then. I'm sure he will be able to trace it."

"He is busy with his teaching job sir," Replied the chairman with a frown, "and I'm unsure if he'd be willing to help us out."

"He had access to all the computers and he even designed a few of the security protocols in the system," Hikaru said, "if anyone can trace it it's him. Send a few men to talk to him, perhaps those three scientists he was working with during the Embryo Project."

The chairman sighed heavily and gave a nod, "of course sir," he said before he stood up and excused himself. Hikaru frowned again as he turned to peer out his window, which had a good view of the city.

Yaya stretched as she looked outside. She hated working on the paperwork end of things but she knew she was going to be the only one left in a year so she had figured it was about time for her to learn how to do these things. That still didn't prevent her from taking short breaks every five minutes though. "How many more do we have to go through," she whined slightly as she looked at Tadase.

Tadase glanced up, "not many more I think," he replied looking everyone over, "just about ten more, I guess."

Yaya pouted and looked outside again, "it's getting dark," she said pointing to the glass walls, "I got to get home soon, or my folks are going to kill me." She sighed and looked back at everyone else, who were looking outside now.

Tadase frowned lightly and nodded, "you're right," he said, "it is dark, I hadn't noticed." He looked at everyone again, "Alright why don't you all go home now, I'm sure you have things you need to do," he said. Everyone gave a nod and began to stand up, stretching. "I'll stick around and finish the last few off," he added.

Amu grunted as she felt her back pop and looked at Tadase, "I can stick around and help you Tadase," she said, reaching for her cell phone, "I'll call my folks and let them know I'll be a little late today. My family eats late anyways." Amu smiled at Tadase as he began to protest. "Really," she said giggling softly, "it's no big deal; we didn't have anything planned at home, for this evening."

Tadase sighed and nodded, "I'd appreciate the help," he said giving Amu a warm smile.

Rima and Yaya grinned mischievously as Tadase and Amu smiled at each other.

"Oooh," Rima said, "alone, together eh?" She snickered as Amu and Tadase began to turn red at the implications.

Yaya snickered, "I wonder what you two will do," she said giggling as the two got brighter.

"N…nothing," Amu stammered out, a look of embarrassed indignation on her face, "We're going to finish the paperwork and go home, right Tadase."

"O…of course," Tadase sputtered, "Paperwork then home." Tadase gave a nod as Yaya and Rima giggled again. Nagihiko seemed to find it somewhat humorous but went about collecting his guardian character from the others.

"Well," Nagihiko said as he turned towards the door, "I'll see you all later." The others gave him a nod and a wave as he headed out the door.

Everyone said their goodbyes as Amu contacted her folks. It took her some convincing to get her dad to let her stay at the school a little longer. In fact it had taken Tadase promising her mother that he would walk her home and then her mother telling her dad to allow it. Amu sighed as she hung up and shook her head, "Dad's way to overprotective," she said as she sat back down. Tadase chuckled as they began looking through the last few documents.

Hikaru turned around in his chair as he heard the door open and close. "Well," he asked as he watched the chairman walk up to the desk.

"Nikaidou will be here in the morning to work on the problem," the chairman said as he leaned on the desk, "I suppose we'll have to wait until then." He looked outside and sighed, "Well let's head home," he continued as Hikaru got out of his chair.

Tadase and Amu stretched as they set aside the last paper they were working on, "Ung," Amu said as she looked at Tadase, "I can't believe we had to leave suggestions on _all_ the proposals."

Tadase shrugged and stood up.

"Well," Amu continued as she, too, stood up, "I hope all our suggestions help everyone."

Tadase chuckles and gave a nod, "so do I," he said as he wandered over to the doll house the guardian characters used as a home at the school.

"Time to go Kiseki," Tadase said as he looked in to the top room, "we have to walk Amu home." Kiseki peered at Tadase from his throne as Amu's guardian characters floated to Amu.

"Indeed," Kiseki finally said as he floated up and hovered over Tadase's shoulder.

Tadase and Amu grabbed their bags and smiled at each other again.

"So," Tadase said, "shall we?" Tadase extended his hand to Amu and smiled warmly at her.

Amu blushed brightly as she looked at Tadase's hand. Amu still wasn't totally used to holding hands with him, but it made him happy and made her feel warm and safe when they did. She smiled after a moment and hesitantly took his hand in hers. "You really don't have to escort me home," she said as she fidgeted, "I mean my folks are just overprotective, they probably won't even notice you're not with me."

Tadase, his smile still warm and inviting, looked at Amu as he closed his hand around hers. "I promised your mother," he said, "besides I like escorting you home, it gives me a chance to spend more time with you." Amu blushed again as Tadase started to lead them to the door. He stopped short of the door and turned to Amu, "and another promise I made," he said, "I love you, Amu." Amu's blush deepened as he opened the door and led her out.

The night breeze was crisp as they began to walk down the path, it came in small gusts that lifted the leaves from the ground and swirled them in circles.

Amu watched the multicolored leaves swirl around and smiled, "Pretty," she said as some leaves blew past her and Tadase.

"Yes they are," Tadase said as he stopped, "so many colors."

The two stood and watched the leaves swirl about for a few minutes before Tadase started to lead Amu home again, "Can't stand out here all night though," he said, "Your folks would worry if we were too late." Amu gave him a nod as she followed him down the path to the school gates.

Tadase sighed as he looked at the street light they were walking under, "I'm sorry we're so late, Amu," he said as he looked at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Their guardian characters chatted jovially above them. Kiseki was telling the other four a story.

"That's Ok," Amu replied squeezing his hand back, "I don't mind and my folks know I'm going to be a little late today." Tadase nodded as they passed the pool of light from the streetlamp. It was a dark between the periodic lamps and their pools of light. Tadase felt uneasy as he walked and glanced around often. He almost missed a man walking down the other side of the sidewalk, huddled in to a long trench coat. Tadase kept an eye on him, not that Tadase expected the man was dangerous but he just couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

Amu giggled softly as Tadase glanced around. He seemed paranoid to her, it wasn't like the street was dangerous. She had walked the street several times on her way home and had yet to come across a problem. She had even walked home alone this late a few times before, though every time she got home her father would come rushing in and give her a hug. Her father was definitely a little paranoid about his little girls. Amu glanced up as she noticed Tadase looking ahead intently. A man was walking towards them with a trench coat on. Amu shook her head, in this weather it wasn't uncommon to see people bundled up when they walked at night.

The man wandered by, shivering in his jacket as the two kids watched him. Once the two kids weren't paying attention he grinned darkly and turned around. He flipped up his jacket to reveal two jars with about four x eggs each and popped the lids.

Ran stopped short and gasped, "X eggs," she exclaimed as she turned around to look behind them. Just as Tadase and Amu were turning around they heard a malevolent voice behind them, "too late," it said as they felt a blast from behind and all their energy was drained. The guardian characters, caught in the blast, fell to the ground with groans. Tadase and Amu collapsed to the ground and grunted, peering up at the man.

"You should pay more attention," the man said as he chuckled cruelly, eight x eggs floating above his head, "this little thing is so helpful." He showed them a small tuning fork that was glowing a dark color.

"What do you want," Tadase growled as Amu looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Oh," the man replied sliding the fork in to a small holder and setting it on the ground, "Just Hinamori Amu." The man reached for his pants pockets.

"What," Amu growled at him as she tried to stand up and found herself too weak to do so, "what do you want with me?"

"You can't have her," Tadase said as he struggled to his feet, "call for help Amu."

Amu reached in to her pocket, finding her cell phone and pulling it out. She numbly flipped the phone open and attempted to call the police. Her hands shook though and she called someone else instead.

"You can't have her," Tadase shouted as he started to walk towards the man, anger fueling his movements.

"You've lost kid," the man said as he withdrew his hands from his pockets, a tazer in each hand, "one for you." He said as he shot one at Tadase. "Hit those characters again," the man said as the x eggs shot their dark energies at the guardian characters, "and one for you," he said looking directly at Amu.

Utau was sitting in her apartment going over the next concert plans with her Manager, Yukari, when her phone rang. She looked at her phone with a frown, debating on answering it at all. The ring tone got her attention though, "Amu," she said as she reached for the phone, "what's she calling so late for?"

Yukari shrugged slightly and shuffled to the next paper in the stack, detailing how the speakers needed to be set up.

"Hello," Utau said in to the phone, "Amu, what do you want this late?" Utau was unable to continue when she heard two screams echo out of her receiver. "Amu," Utau said as her eyes went wide and she grabbed the phone with both hands, "Amu, Amu!?"

Yukari looked at Utau, surprised at Utau's tone, "what's going on," she asked scooting closer to Utau.

Utau began to speak louder as she didn't get a response from the other end, her voice rising in pitch. She heard another voice on the other end, "no calling for help girly," the voice said as she heard the phone begin to crunch and the line went dead. "Amu, Amu!?" Utau yelled before dropping the phone and looking at Yukari, "We need to go, now!" Utau shot up and headed for the door with Yukari asking questions behind her.

The man chuckled heartily as he looked over the two kids and their characters, "Told you kid," he said nudging Tadase's limp form with his foot, "you lost." He chuckled darkly as he bent over and picked Amu up, "won't need those," he said looking over her guardian characters lying weakly on the ground. The man smirked evilly as he turned and walked towards the corner of the street. He put Amu in the back of a car and left, a diabolical cackle rising from the back of his throat.

The next morning Utau found herself sitting in a chair across from Tadase's bed in the local hospital. Yukari and she had found Tadase lying on the ground unconscious and barely breathing after they had left the apartment the night before.

She sighed and shifted in the chair, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes. She hadn't slept since the night before last, it had come as a shock and she hadn't thought to call the police when she heard the screams.

When she had found Tadase lying there on the ground, the guardian characters strewn about him, she had nearly cried. Tadase was like a little brother to her and Amu was one of her best friends. It had taken Yukari's voice calling her, to call her back to reality and call the police.

Utau looked at Tadase with the breathing mask on his face and various machines beeping in the background and leaned forward, placing a hand on her forehead and rubbing. She had been too late to do anything. The doctors weren't sure how long it'd take Tadase to recover after what happened. They had said something about his body shutting down before he was exposed to an electrical shock.

Utau shook her head looking at Kiseki, who was still out cold. She had placed him on the pillow next to Tadase's head.

She leaned back in the chair and went over the events of the previous night in her mind again.

The police and ambulance had gotten there quickly, after she had called. The police taped off the scene and began to ask her questions after calling for a forensics team. It was hard to keep everything straight in her mind as she went over the events. The police had asked her where Amu lived at the end. She gave them the address and they told her they'd contact her if they had more questions. She felt sorry for Amu's parents, they were both doting parents and this would come as a great shock. She also recalled the police mentioning that they needed to contact the parents and prepare for a ransom note of some sort.

Utau shifted in her seat again before standing up and shaking her head to clear it. She had a feeling that there would be no ransom note. She looked at her cell phone and sighed, stepping in to the hallway. She had to call her brother in Europe and let him know what was going on.

Nikaidou walked in to Easter and sighed rubbing the back of his head, "why did they have to call me here," he thought as he looked across the lobby, "I quit this job." He sighed again and walked towards the security guard on duty. "Hello, I'm Nikaidou," he said as he leaned on the counter.

"Mm," the security guard mumbled as he looked through his computer, "Ahh you're expected. Hmm, the boss' office." The guard looked at Nikaidou curiously as he fished a guest pass out of a drawer and handed it to him.

Nikaidou shrugged and took the pass, clipping it to his lapel, "Don't know," he said as the guard buzzed him in and entered some information in to the computer.

It only took a few minutes for Nikaidou to get to the office in question, the elevators being fairly fast in the building. He walked up to the large doors that separated the secretary's office from the head's office.

"Please go right in," the secretary said as she waved him by, not even looking up from the paperwork stacked on her desk.

Nikaidou grunted and opened the door, walking in to the office. "You wanted to see me," he said as he wandered up to the desk.

"Indeed," Hikaru said as he turned to face Nikaidou, "we've had a security breech and I feel you are best suited to figure out by whom and why." Hikaru indicated the computer on his desk and got out of his chair.

Nikaidou blinked and gave a nod, "alright," he said a little dumbfounded as he took a seat and began to type on the keyboard.

The chairman stood to the side peering over Nikaidou's shoulder as Nikaidou worked.

Ikuto put his violin in to its case after a thorough cleaning, finding his father was proving more difficult than he had originally thought. Yoru, Ikuto's guardian character, was cat napping on the window sill. Suddenly Ikuto's phone rang and he glanced over, "Utau," he said curiously as he walked over to his duffel bag and began shuffling through it. He recognized the ringtone.

It only took him a few minutes to find his cell phone and open it, "Hello," he said, an eyebrow raised.

"Ikuto," Utau said over the phone. Ikuto frowned at her tone, "what's wrong Utau," he said.

"Ikuto," she said again, "Tadase's in the hospital…Amu's gone."

Ikuto blinked and shook his head, "what," he asked thinking he had misheard her.

"Tadase is in the hospital Ikuto," she said again a little more forcefully, "Amu's gone."

Ikuto nearly dropped his phone as it dawned on him that she was being serious. He looked around his room once before returning to the phone, "Tadase's in the hospital…and Amu's gone?" He asked again just to make sure.

"Yes," Utau's reply came as Ikuto's frown darkened considerably, "I'll be there as soon as I can, give me a couple of days." At that he hung up the phone and dropped it in to his duffel again, "Yoru," he hissed, getting the cat boy character's attention, "we're going home." Ikuto hurried about his room packing things up as Yoru floated next to him, looking worried.

"Ahha," Nikaidou exclaimed as he grinned triumphantly, "you hid your tracks well, but I found you." He chuckled as he began to scroll through some code.

"You figured something out," Hikaru stated as he stood next to Nikaidou.

"Yes," Nikaidou replied as he glanced at Hikaru, "I know who it was and which files were accessed." He indicated the screen in front of him, "It was a Doctor Onimoto," he stated, "and the files that were accessed were the Embryo Project files." The chairman frowned as Hikaru gave a pert nod. "I'm not sure which specific files yet, but all of the Embryo Project files were accessed and some were even downloaded offsite." The chairman's frown darkened.

Utau was coming back to Tadase's room with a drink when El and Il, Utau's guardian characters, flew up to her. "Utau, Utau," they exclaimed as they started hovering above her shoulders, "Kiseki is awake, maybe he can tell us what happened."

"Good," Utau said picking up her pace, "finally, maybe some answers." She hurried to Tadase's room.

Amu swam up from darkness deeper than she had ever felt before. Her body felt heavy and her mind was groggy as she opened her eyes. "Ung," she grunted softly as she felt something chafing her wrists and ankles, "what?" She didn't have time to finish when she heard a voice echo from the deep shadows of the room.

"Ahh," the voice said, "You're awake."

Amu could barely make out movement in a corner as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. The darkness was almost unnatural to her and then she figured out why when she looked at the ceiling. "X energy," she gasped as she began to struggle against her bonds. The effort proved futile for her weakened body.

"You noticed," the voice chuckled, "Yes an interesting affect of this energy is to weaken the body and interfere with metabolism."

Amu turned her eyes back to the shadow in the corner and frowned, "what do you want with me? What'd you do to Tadase? Where are my guardian characters?"

The man chuckled, "you will find all that out later Hinamori Amu," she saw the shadow turn towards the center of that wall, "all in due time."

Amu growled and tried to fight against her restraints again, all it did was weaken her more and she began to breathe heavily.

"Those restraints are permeated with X energy," the voice said as a door opened, "you can't escape them and the more you try the weaker you'll get." His chuckle echoed through the room even after he had closed the door behind him.

Amu fought a little more before she began to feel more X energy leak in to the room, she continued for a few short moments before darkness overtook her again.

Utau walked in to the room Tadase was in and closed the door behind her. Kiseki was touching Tadase's forehead, he seemed too weak to really do much else. Utau noted that he looked pretty bad. He was still weak but she needed to know what happened so she walked over to the bed, "Kiseki," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "what happened?"

Kiseki looked up from Tadase and frowned heavily, "it happened so fast, and the X energy we were hit with," he began as he shook his head. "It's cloudy," he continued as he looked between Tadase and Utau, "we were walking Amu and the others back to Amu's house when we were attacked from behind." Kiseki frowned again and rubbed his head, "Ran and the others," he said, "where are they?"

"Ran and Amu's other guardian characters are resting at my apartment, I sent Yukari there with them after the police left," Utau replied giving a sigh, "the doctors think Tadase will pull through, it'll just take time." She looked at Kiseki again, "Amu's gone," she said, "I'm hoping you know what happened."

Kiseki nodded and grunted as he shifted around to face Utau, "It's still fuzzy, but I'll try," he said. "As I said before, we were walking Amu home when we were attacked from behind," he continued, "I remember Ran yelling something about X-eggs then we were down." Kiseki rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember, "we were hit from behind by a lot of X energy, I remember maybe…six…eight X-eggs shooting that dark, draining energy at us."

"I see," Utau frowned as Il and El perched on her shoulders, both looking worried.

"we didn't have much of a chance to mount a defense," Kiseki continued after a moment, "we were hit by that energy then some guy, who apparently was the one who had the X-eggs, took out a couple of other things. He walked up to us chuckling…wait…he had one of those tuning fork things, like what Easter used to control Ikuto." Kiseki frowned darkly as he looked at Utau, who was also frowning. "He shot some thing that shocked Amu and Tadase, it knocked them out and then we were hit with that X-energy again." Kiseki sighed heavily as he glanced back to Tadase.

"Tuning fork?" Utau asked, "like Ikuto hmm." Utau thought for a few minutes before she grunted and stood up, "In any case, with this new information I'm willing to bet Easter has some idea of what's going on." She looked at Kiseki quickly before turning to the door, "I'm going to Easter then," she said, "thanks Kiseki, stay with Tadase." She opened the door and noticed Kiseki nod at her before she left, Il and El right behind her.

Hikaru yawned as he watched Nikaidou work, it had taken most of the day for Nikaidou to even narrow down the files that were hacked. Though, when Nikaidou found the trail he followed it like a greyhound to a rabbit.

"Finally," Nikaidou said as he began scrolling through some files, "I found out which files were hacked in to."

Hikaru and the chairman leaned in closer to peer over his shoulder.

"Let's see," he continued, "several of the Embryo Project files, mostly the ones involving the technologies we developed from the X-egg energy." Nikaidou scrolled down some more, "he hacked in to the files from my research, and the research of those other three." Nikaidou frowned darkly as he noticed a few of the files and he fell silent for a while.

"Well," Hikaru asked, "what is it?"

"My X-embryo project files," Nikaidou said, "some of my research had to do with creating an embryo from one of Amu's guardian character eggs." Nikaidou's eyes went wide as something struck him, "Oh no."

Hikaru looked at his grandfather a moment as he stepped closer.

Nikaidou typed furiously for a few seconds until he found something that struck his interest. His frown deepened greatly, "Amu's in trouble," he said looking at Hikaru, "Amu's the target for this; her profile has been stolen from the system and so were those files that were hacked." Nikaidou turned quickly to face Hikaru, "we need to warn Amu…" He was cut off when someone spoke from the door to the office.

"It's too late," Utau said as she stepped in to Hikaru's office, "they already got Amu." She leaned against the doorjamb and crossed her arms, eyeing the group in front of Hikaru's computer.

"Too late," Nikaidou gasped, "what do you mean?"

"I told you already," Utau replied, "they already got Amu, Tadase is in the hospital right now because of whomever attacked them."

Hikaru frowned, "We've been here all day," he said, "tell us what happened." Hikaru waved a hand to the chair in front of his desk.

Utau related the story she got from Kiseki as they looked at her. Their faces became dark as the story played out. Finally Utau was done telling the story and sat, silently, staring back at the three across the desk.

The chairman's face had fallen as he heard the story. He looked at Hikaru who turned to face Nikaidou.

"Tell her what we found, Nikaidou," Hikaru said before picking up his phone and calling his secretary, "I want all files we have on a Dr. Onimoto sent to my office immediately." Hikaru set down the phone and looked at Nikaidou, waving his hand towards Utau.

"Right," Nikaidou said as he turned to face Utau, "we have some information, you see there was a security breech in Easter's systems." Nikaidou related what had happened on Easter's end to Utau who sat listening as her face fell in to a deep dark scowl.

Three Guardians sat in their little glass building looking around curiously.

"Where are Tadase and Amu," Yaya asked looking at Nagihiko curiously.

Nagihiko looked at Yaya and shrugged, "I don't know," he said looking at Rima.

"I heard they were out sick today," Rima said as she looked back at Yaya and Nagihiko. The other nodded and sighed as they picked up the festival folders.

"I guess we should get these handed back out today," Nagihiko said as he stood, "I'm sure they'd want us to get this done, even if they are out sick." The other nodded as the three left the building.

Hikaru looked up from the file his secretary just brought in to the office as Nikaidou attempted to trace the computer that hacked the system. "All of our information is outdated," Hikaru said as he set the file back on the desk, "Dr. Onimoto has moved since we released him from our employ, after the Embryo Project." He looked at Utau who hadn't moved from her spot since she got there and sighed. "Have you been able to trace it yet," Hikaru asked as he looked at Nikaidou.

Nikaidou looked at him and sighed, "Almost there," he replied, "as soon as I find it I'll let you know." Nikaidou returned to his task.

"Since Easter's files are at fault here," Hikaru said as he turned his head to, once again, look at Utau, "Easter will utilize all the resources it can to find the culprit and help this investigation." He frowned lightly for a moment, "She's my friend too," he said as Utau began to protest, "I want to find her and get her back safely." Utau sighed and gave him a nod. "Unfortunately we're going to be monitoring this all from here and I won't be able to inform the others of what's going on," Hikaru continued. "Utau, if you could go inform the Guardians, I have a feeling we're going to need them."

Utau sighed and stood up, "Fine," she said as she turned towards the door, "but I want to know as soon as you find anything, you have my number." She looked at Hikaru who nodded and then she left the building. "Why do I have to be the messenger," she sighed looking between her guardian characters, "I had to tell Ikuto and now this." Il and El shrugged and they took a car to the school.

Amu woke up again; she didn't know how long she had been there. It was always the same, though, a dark room, barely lit by a flickering light in the middle of the ceiling. She always felt weak and her wrists and ankles were terribly chafed. She was in constant pain from the chafing; the man just barely cleaned them so they didn't get infected. The man, Dr. Oni, had decided to interrupt her rest every few hours. So now she was waking up every couple of hours even without him showing up.

She noticed the small table of food sitting by the bed, she had refused to eat for the first few times but had to finally give in and eat or else risk death. She was emaciated from her refusals.

She struggled with the restraints again but it, once again, proved futile. The harder she'd struggle the weaker she got. The X-energy had done its job and kept her weak and easily manipulated. The only time the restraints came off was when she had to go to the bathroom and that happened only when he was around.

She heard the door open across the room and he stepped in, the man who had held her captive had finally deigned to visit again. He came in with his usual smirk; it always reminded her of a devil waiting to pounce on some unsuspecting soul.

"Ahh," he said in that malevolent voice of his, "you're awake, good, good. I have some things I want to show you while you eat." He left and returned with a cart that contained a TV and DVD player. "I felt I should probably show you what's going on outside now." He chuckled as he sat down in his chair and freed one of her hands so she could eat.

"How long has it been," Amu asked looking around.

"Oh about two weeks I guess," Oni said, "Yes roughly two weeks. The Lock has been trying to protect you from the X-energy but it's taken on more than it can handle." He chuckled reaching over to pick up the Humpty Lock so she could see it. "very fascinating how it tries," he continued, "but can't win." He turned the lock over then shrugged and let it drop.

Amu looked at the Humpty Lock and gasps softly as she noticed it. Two of the leaves on the clover design had become black. When he dropped it she followed it with her eyes she could see the third leaf loosing its luster. She could feel the lock weakening and she just didn't have the energy to fight it.

"Here we go," Oni said as he flipped on the TV and slid in a DVD, "I would have shown you this sooner but you seemed so tired all the time." He chuckled evilly at her as the DVD began to play.

Amu looked at the TV as it started to show a few images with One of Utau's songs as the background music. She frowned some noting that but watched anyways, anything to kill the monotony. Images began to flash across the screen as Dr. Oni narrated some parts.

A picture of Tadase with various medical things attached to him, "Seems I used too much," came a voice over the speakers of the TV, "the doctors wonder how long this boy will last in his condition. They've tried everything and he gets weaker by the day."

Amu gasped and reached for the screen, "Tadase…" she said weakly. Amu felt the tears coming but she couldn't feel then sliding down her cheeks, it was as if she was too weak to even shed a tear for her love. This made her even more upset.

"I wonder how easy it would be to put him out of his misery," Oni's voice came across the TV speakers again, "it was so easy to get in here and see him. All I had to do was wear a white coat and I was allowed such easy access."

Oni chuckled malevolently as he watched Amu trying to cry.

Suddenly some video of the Guardians heading home from school, they all looked so sad. She could barely make out their voices talking about Tadase and Amu. They were worried about her and him; she could see the tears welling in Yaya's eyes as they talked. Amu tried to turn away from the TV but Oni held her head in place so she had to watch it.

"Now, now, Amu," he said with a smirk, "and here I went to all the trouble to let you know what's going on with your friends and family." She couldn't shake his vice like grip as he held her head still.

Soon images flashed across the screen of her family. Amu shuddered when she saw close up pictures of her little sister and family. They all were deeply sad. Amu could feel her heart begin to flutter as she realized Oni had to get close to her friends and family to take those pictures.

Oni chuckled vilely as he saw the third leaf of the locket begin to fade faster than the other two had. He could tell Amu's spirit was nearly broken. Just a little longer and she'd be his.

The video ended and Amu sat there staring at the TV numbly, she couldn't feel anything at the moment. It was as if she had been thrown in to ice water and left to sit for hours. She looked at Oni and tried to get angry at him, but all she felt was a foreboding sense of helplessness.

"I hope you liked it," Oni said as he stood, "I put it together especially for you." Amu glowered at him. "Last I heard," he continued, "Your little boyfriend was gone. I guess I used a little too much electricity to knock him out. Of course, how could I know that the X-energy would dampen his systems, like it did?" He chuckled at Amu again, "This video is a couple of days old, I'm actually working on another one for you. Care too see what I have so far?"

"I'd rather not," Amu said to him as she tried to fling some of her food at him, "You should just go and die somewhere."

Oni snickered as he easily dodged her impromptu attack, "Oh but it's fascinating," he continued, "I got to meet your little sister and everything. She's a very cheerful little girl though she seems to have withdrawn a little now that her big sister is gone." Amu's eyes went wide as his words sunk in, "See," he said as he showed her a few pictures on his phone, "I could get this close."

The pictures showed him standing next to Ami, patting her head. The third leaf turned pitch black.

Oni wheeled the cart out of the room with a grin on his face; he glanced back for just a moment to watch Amu's eyes cloud over as she stewed in that last picture. "Soon I'll be able to introduce you to your new roommate," he said as he closed the door and went back to his little office. He looked at the computer with the photo editing software and had to laugh again, "You seriously think I could get that close to your sister. Your parents are with her all the time now, Amu, and Easter has people near your family at all times." He shrugged and snickered again closing the program.

The Guardians had gathered at the hospital to see Tadase and were standing in his room. It had been a couple of weeks before he woke up and the doctors were keeping him for observation.

"How are you feeling," Nagihiko said as he sat down in the chair across the room.

"Well, still feeling a little weak," Tadase replied, sitting up in bed, "but better." Tadase smiled but it was obviously a fake one.

"You did what you could," Ikuto said as he strode in to the room, "you couldn't have expected a tazer to be involved." Ikuto handed Utau a juice and leaned against the wall next to her.

All the guardian characters were quietly chatting in the corner of the room. Even Amu's were there but they were still weak from before. Kiseki had recovered though so the guardian characters were discussing why he was fine but Amu's characters weren't.

"have you found anything yet," Tadase asked Ikuto as he looked over, "about Amu."

"No," Ikuto replied with a sigh and a frown, "I haven't found anything and Easter's leads are all dead ends too. Dr. Oni has completely vanished." Ikuto looked out the window of the room scowling darkly.

The Guardians looked at him and sighed, though Yaya cried softly on Rima's shoulder. The entire group was incredibly downcast. It had been a few weeks since Amu had been kidnapped and, neither the police nor Easter had any leads. Ikuto and Utau would search the city all night but they turned up nothing as well.

"we'll find her," someone said as the door opened, "it's only a matter of time before we catch that bastard." Everyone turned to see Kukai step in, followed by Kairi. Kairi stood quietly as Kukai frowned.

"we will find her," Kairi said, breaking the silence that had fallen on everyone, "Easter is offering their assistance and we have our own ways of investigating. As soon as Tadase recovers we can spread our search a little further."

Everyone nodded as resolve etched itself on their faces.

Amu didn't' know how long it had been since the final leaf of the Humpty Lock became dark; all that was left was her own willpower. Unfortunately, that was ebbing quickly. Her eyes had taken on a glazed over luster in her time there. She looked towards the door as it opened again and Oni stepped in.

"Hello," he said as he closed the door and withdrew something from a jar, "I just wanted to introduce you to your new roommate." He released the item in his hand and it began to float.

It was the darkest X-egg Amu had ever seen, it floated to her and hovered over her chest. She didn't resist as she felt the darkness of the egg begin to pull at her heart and the Lock. She looked back at Oni.

"I have synchronized that X-egg to you and your lock," Oni said after a short pause to admire his work, "that is a special egg, it's one I created just for you." He smiled diabolically, "It'll help me fulfill my goals and it'll give you incredible power."

Amu turned to look at the X-egg again, her eyes slowly becoming empty as she felt her heart give way to the darkness. Suddenly the X-egg hatched and an X-character was born. The X-character stared back at Amu blankly, its wings flapping lightly in the room.

Amu couldn't help but think of pictures she had seen of demons and devils. She stared back at the X-character and blinked, "X," she said, her voice hollow.

The X-character seemed to accept the name it was given and floated down to Amu, hovering just above her heart and the lock.

Oni grinned vilely as he saw how well the two were getting along; he kept the little tuning fork nearby. The tuning fork specially created to control this particular X-character and the transformation he was hoping to see soon. "Now," he said as he watched with more than a little sadistic glee.

"Amu's heart: unlock," X said in a hollow voice, so similar to Amu's. The Lock began to radiate darkness as X was returned to her egg. The lock seemed to consume the egg as Amu transformed.

"Character Transformation: Amulet X," Amu said softly as she began to change.

Once the darkness cleared Oni noticed her new look. He chuckled darkly as he nodded in approval.

Amu stood before him, a pitch black shirt hanging down to her mid-thighs. The shirt seemed to double as a dress with small black frills where her sleeves ended and around the edge of the bottom. Amu's socks stretched up to her mid-thighs too. The socks met the dress there, the black satiny socks ending in a couple of anklets. The anklets looked like shackles and the short chains dangling from them adding to the appearance.

Oni whistled softly feeling the power roll from her.

Amu's hands were covered in black gloves, the fingers of which ended at her first knuckle. Her wrists had the same shackles around them that were on her ankles. One of Amu's most impressive features, though, were the large black feathered wings extending from her shoulder blades. Her look was topped off by a hat, it almost made her appear to have cat's ears. The hat had a large white X on it.

Oni had a feeling the hat covered horns on her head. The assumption proved true when he ordered her to take off her hat and she did. Short black horns extended from either side of her forehead, about hairline, and rose slightly before quickly bending backwards.

Amu's shoes were simple dress shoes buckled over her feet and black as moonless night. In fact Amu was clad in black as dark as a moonless night. Her wings stretched out behind her the same dark abysmal black as the rest of her new look.

"My dark angel," Oni breathed as he looked her over, "Amulet X." He cackled evilly as he turned towards the door, "come," he said as he opened the door, "it is time to test you out."

The Guardians and ex-Guardians had gathered, once again, in Tadase's hospital room to celebrate his release. They were smiling and congratulating him when they all felt something. They looked out the window to only see utter darkness.

"What the heck is that," Kukai asked as he peered at the window, "It's like midnight out there."

"It's only noon," Rima offered as everyone got the chills suddenly.

"This is…" Tadase growled darkly, "This is the feeling I had just before I got hit with that X-energy!"

The others gasped softly as Kiseki floated up towards the ceiling quickly, "X-eggs," he said as everyone began to run out of the room. "The roof," he called after them, waiting for Tadase.

Amulet X landed on top of the building Oni had indicated. She glanced around as she raised one of her hands. Her eyes closed slowly and she began to concentrate, "Demon's Call," she said as darkness began to grow in her hand. The sphere of darkness exploded, surrounding the building with impermeable darkness.

The hearts eggs in the children's hospital, where Tadase was being taken care of, responded to Amulet X's summons and began to gather to her.

The Guardians charged through the corridors, character transforming in the elevator. Tadase was slower than everyone but he urged them to go ahead of him. They busted down the door to the roof of the hospital and saw someone standing on the edge of the roof, her back turned towards them.

"Stop you," Kukai yelled as everyone prepared to fight the growing X-egg swarm floating above the figure.

The figure turned to face them, her black wings swishing in the air; they were not prepared for who they saw.

"Amu," Rima gasped, "Amu?!"

Amulet X looked at them with empty eyes, contemplating them carefully. She heard one of them call a name she hadn't heard in a while but it was of no consequence to her. All that was important was fulfilling Oni's wishes.

"Amu," Rima said again, "what are you doing?" Rima was shocked and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces so were they.

Amulet X pointed at the Guardians and the X-eggs attacked. The X-eggs spewed their darkness at the Guardians who barely had time to block the attacks. She stood back and observed the Guardians as they defended themselves.

"Amu," Nagihiko shouted as he jumped to the side, "stop it, what are you doing? We're your friends." He got no response from Amu.

Amulet X had seen enough of how the Guardians defended themselves, they didn't seem to be too strong and they kept talking to her. It was irritating. She spread her wing and began to pull them forward, "I am Amulet X." Her wings came forward as a gust of dark energy washed across the entire rooftop, "Demonic Wind."

The Guardians grunted as the darkness came rushing at them in gusts, their defenses barely holding on as the darkness washed over them. One more attack like that and they'd be done.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Amulet X and whispered in her ear, her eyes slid to the side the voice was on. She noticed a cat man behind her.

"So," Ikuto said as he whispered in Amu's ear, "you have become an angel have you?" He smirked at her as she looked at him, he was glad she was alright until he saw the hollowness in her eyes.

"Demon's Embrace," Amulet X said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ikuto felt her arms enfold him as he hugged her from behind, then he felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life. He grunted and gritted his teeth. He pulled away from her. He would have fallen had Yoru not used the last of his strength to get Ikuto to jump towards the Guardians. When Ikuto landed Yoru fell to the ground, completely drained.

The Guardians looked at Amu with concern in their eyes, a hint of fear hidden behind it. They didn't want to hurt Amu but she was powerful.

Amulet X flapped her wings to call down another Demonic Wind when she felt something behind her; she flew up in to the air as white feathers shot through the place she was just at.

"White Wing," Utau said softly as she launched her attack at Amulet X, she couldn't believe she had to fight Amu again. She also knew that Amulet X wasn't someone to mess with. She had to go all out or they'd lose this fight.

Amulet X turned around to face Utau, Seraphic Charm. "Another one," Amulet X stated hollowly, "This seems to be the last of them though."

Amulet X dodged an Attack launched by the Guardians to take her down, barely escaping the ropes Rima sent at her. Amulet X looked between Utau and the Guardians and seemed to consider something before flying down to the X-eggs. "Get them," Amulet X said indicating the Guardians, "I'll take her." Amulet X then flew up towards Utau as the X-eggs began to attack the Guardians.

"Amu," Utau said, "Can't you see it's us, your friends. Remember I'm your friend right?"

"I am Amulet X," Amulet X replied, "I only recognize my master, Demonic Wind." Amulet X launched her attack at Utau who frowned.

"White Wing," Utau said as she launched her attack at Amulet X.

The power of the two attacks colliding in the air was enough to knock both flying combatants backwards. The Guardians looked up, covering themselves from the sheer force of the collision. X-eggs scattered everywhere as the strong energies flung them around.

Oni sat on the streets below monitoring the battle above. The attack collision had nearly shot his energy curve off the chart. He blinked and shook his head before deciding it would be best to go a few blocks away to monitor the battle.

Amulet X recovered a little quicker than Utau and looked at her blankly. She then looked at the Guardians picking themselves off the ground and got an idea. The best way to end the fight with the powerful White Angel was to attack the Guardians. She flew down towards the Guardians quickly sending another Demonic Wind at them.

Utau recovered just in time to see Amulet X send another attack at the helpless Guardians and rushed to save them. She made it just in time and put up a barrier. The power of Amulet X's attack was too much for Utau's barrier, though, and she felt it begin to buckle.

"Holy Crown," Tadase called as he stepped on to the roof, noticing Utau at her limit with a barrier. His barrier took hold just as Utau's collapsed. He grunted as he felt the pressure from the attack push against his barrier. "Who's that," he said as the black wind subsided. He looked at the person and gasped in shock, "Amu?!"

The new barrier had taken Amulet X by surprise; she hadn't expected that, familiar, defense to happen. She looked at the one who called the Holy Crown defense and gasped. She flew down to get a closer look.

Utau breathed heavily and thanked the gods Tadase had show up when he did, he was the barrier specialist not her. She looked back up towards Amulet X only to see her fly down towards Tadase. It was the first time she had seen something akin to emotion painted on Amulet X's face.

Amulet X landed in front of Tadase and reached out to touch his face. She couldn't believe it.

Tadase looked at Amulet X and smiled, "Amu," he said as he touched the back of her hand, "it's me." He looked in to her eyes and noticed them clear again.

"Tadase," Amu gasped as tears slid down her cheek, "I heard you were dead." She felt the touch of Tadase's hand on hers and couldn't help but feel better than she had in days.

"No," Tadase said, "I'm fine, I'm here for you." Tadase couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his own cheeks as he felt Amu caress his face.

Amu smiled some before she felt something tug at the back of her mind. She grunted as she lost focus. She placed a hand on her head and stumbled back. She vaguely recalled Tadase's voice, like a dream, before she was lost to the darkness again.

Tadase frowned as he saw Amu in pain then she stumbled back gripping her head, "Amu?"

Amu suddenly looked back up to him, her eyes glazed over again, "Amulet X," she said as she jumped back to the edge of the roof. "do not interfere with master's plans," She continued once she was in the air again, "Arrow of Darkness." Amulet X pointed at Tadase as a small darkness flickered at her finger tip. Suddenly a dark ray shot from her finger and flew at Tadase like an arrow.

Tadase had just enough time to prepare for the attack, "Holy Crown," he said as he held up his scepter. The energies battled one another but the pinpoint focus of Amulet X's attack began to pierce his defense. He jumped to the side as the arrow shot through his barrier and pierced the door behind him.

The Guardians and their allies were unable to help Tadase during that final attack. The X-eggs were keeping them busy right now. It was taking a lot just to defend the multiple attacks the X-eggs were sending at them in unison.

Amulet X flew off, she had been recalled for now and had to leave her goal behind. She knew the X-eggs her master wanted were going to be cleansed. She picked up speed and disappeared behind the tall buildings.

Utau was just about to pursue Amu when she heard Tadase call her.

"Utau," he called, "the X-eggs!"

Utau growled softly as she flew up, "Angel's Cradle," she said as she cleansed the eggs. When she was finished she couldn't see Amu anywhere.

A few days later the Guardians were gathered in Hikaru's office. Utau and Ikuto were standing off to the side as Hikaru sat in his chair looking everyone over. "You saw Amu," he said, "I'm glad she's ok." The Guardians looked at him, none of them looking happy. Hikaru sighed softly, "Well we know what's going on and how it's happening," he continued, "but we're unsure of what modifications have been made to the technology we developed."

Kukai grumbled, hearing all that, and spoke up, "She's really powerful, and she called herself Amulet X," He said, "we couldn't save her." Kukai growled and slammed his fist against the wall.

"I understand she's powerful now," Hikaru said, unphased by Kukai's tone, "and I have a plan on how to even things out." Hikaru turned to Nikaidou, "Can you upgrade the Guardians, Ikuto, and Utau," he asked.

"I think so," Nikaidou said frowning softly, "but I'd need some readings from Amu to go by."

Hikaru nodded as he looked at Tsukasa, The chairman of the school.

"You said the Dumpty lock was black," Tsukasa said as he stared out the window, an arm across his chest and the other resting against his chin.

"Yes," Tadase supplied, "it was black as night."

Tsukasa sighed and turned to look at everyone, "well," he stated, "Even with Easter's help there is only one way to save her, the Dumpty Key." Tsukasa indicated Ikuto, "It's the only way I can think of to save her."

Everyone sighed and looked at Ikuto, who looked out the window and scowled. "Amulet X," he said softly, "Amu, I'll save you."

End Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well this is the fic so far. I know it's a long chapter, I just started to get ideas in places and it grew, hehe. Anyways I hope you all liked the story and as always: Review, Review, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Amulet X_

------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara; I just hope Peach Pit can forgive me this fanfic.

**A/N: ** I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, but it was finals week and a big mess. I also had to move back in with my mother for the winter break because I still have yet to get my hands on a place to call my own in Pullman. It sort of sucks, but at least I can visit with my friends who still live in my hometown.

Anyways I hope you like this chapter of mine as I had fun writing it, though some parts were difficult to write. (*cough* lyrics *cough* hehe).

Finally, without further ado Chapter 2 of Amulet X!

-------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Amu was sound asleep in the room Dr. Oni had kept her prisoner in, only this time it wasn't by force. Amu's heart had given up the moment she saw Dr. Oni with her sister. Her mind went completely blank after that. She vaguely recalled seeing Tadase but it was like a dream. Dr. Oni had gone to great lengths to let her know exactly how things were working out. She couldn't dream anymore.

Dr. Oni sat in his monitoring room quietly. Amulet X had gone back to X and Amu after they had returned to his little lab. He wondered why he had lost control of her for a little bit, but he figured it had something to do with seeing that boyfriend of hers. He knew Tadase was going to be the key that brings her back, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He had spent most of the last few days working on the tuning fork and strengthening X. He felt he was close to his answer. He grinned darkly as he saw the readings on his computer screen stabilize again.

Nikaidou was sitting in his new office at Easter frowning at his computer. He knew that Utau was just as powerful as Amu was, but he hadn't counted on the sheer force of the blast. He had listened to the Guardians tell the story about what happened on top of the children's hospital the other day and still couldn't believe it. "If their story is true," he thought as he switched to a different program, "then we have a big problem on our hands." He leaned back and sighed softly, thinking deeply.

The guardians sat in their little glass building going over the resubmissions for the Cultural festival. Unfortunately it seemed none of them could concentrate on that task. The idea that Amu had turned on them was still fresh and their minds were elsewhere.

"What are we going to do," Yaya asked as she looked between the other Guardians, "Amu's gone bad…"

Nagihiko frowned lightly then shook his head, "Amu hasn't gone bad," he said, looking at Yaya, "she's being controlled."

Tadase frowned darkly as he sat back in his chair, "I couldn't protect her," he murmured to himself, though Rima heard it.

"You didn't have a chance to protect her, Tadase," Rima said looking at Tadase, "you can't win against a tazer." Rima frowned lightly but tried to maintain a cool head.

"Indeed," a voice wafted from the door, "there was nothing that could have been done."

The guardians looked towards the door as Hikaru walked in, followed by Rikka. The two "Guardians in training" walked up to the table slowly. "It is an unfortunate circumstance, but we won't be able to get anywhere if we continue to worry about it right now."

Rikka nodded behind Hikaru and pasted on her best bright smile. "Why's everyone so glum," she said, "If Amu were here she'd want us to get done with this Festival stuff. You all know she wouldn't want the Festival preparations to be ignored." Hikaru nodded his agreement with Rikka as they peered at the Guardians.

Everyone sighed softly and shook their heads.

"Your right," Tadase said putting on a smile for the two younger children, "Amu wouldn't want this to become a problem for the Festival." The others nodded putting on fake smiles and went back to their paper work.

Utau stood on a stage looking over her set up, the stage hands scurried about. She had considered putting the rest of her stage shows on hold until Amu was returned to them but Yukari had convinced her to stick to it. So Utau tried to maintain her concentration with the thoughts of Amu floating around in the back of her mind. She had often wondered why Ikuto seemed so infatuated with Amu, until she became Amu's friend. Utau understood now, Amu was a very selfless girl and easily loved. Utau found herself thinking of Amu often but she knew Amu would want her to keep going with her shows. So she stuck to them.

Ikuto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, while character changed. He didn't care about the strange looks he received from a few people who happened to catch sight of him. He had started looking for Amu the moment Yoru was able to character change again. He couldn't stand the thought that Amu was in trouble. He also couldn't figure out how Amu managed to drain him so badly. It had been like having a piece of your soul ripped asunder. He stopped so Yoru could rest a little. "How are you doing Yoru," he asked as his little cat guardian character panted heavily, "we don't have to stay changed you know."

"I know," Yoru replied as he sat down, "but I have to help Amu. She went so far to help me when I lost you; I have to pay her back, nya."

Ikuto sighed softly at the memory then looked at Yoru again, "I understand," he said softly, "when you are ready to go we can continue."

Yoru gave Ikuto a quick nod, "Almost ready again," he said with a slight grin.

Kukai fidgeted in class, he really wanted to get out of there and go check up on the Guardians. Unfortunately he had a test he couldn't miss and it had taken him twice as long to study for it. He hated having to fight Amu like they did on top of that hospital but he was determined to get her back. His feelings still didn't manage to keep him focused, though, he had sat and worried about Amu all night and now he was grumbling at the clock.

Kairi was waiting in his sister's place while the final transfer forms were finished. He decided it would be best to stick around and help find Amu. He had returned home shortly to speak with his folks and inform his friends at the school. He had simply told them that something important had come up and a good friend of his needed help. His family and friends appeared to buy it but they seemed to know it was something more than that. He sighed and shifted on the couch. "If only we had anything to go on," he thought, "there has got to be something around here." He shook his head and looked at his new/old uniform. He was going to be the new Joker for now, it was the only position open in the Guardians at this point in time.

The guardian characters, minus Yoru, gathered at the flower garden by the Guardian building. Kiseki had called an emergency meeting of all the guardian characters, he found everyone in attendance except, once again, Yoru. He slowly turned to look at everyone and sighed softly. "It's good to see some of you again," he said, "I'm glad you could all make it."

Most of the other guardian characters simply gave him a solemn nod, except El who was blubbering over by Il.

"I called you all here because of what's happened recently," he said looking everyone over, for once he looked like the regal king, "Amu has turned against us, but it's because she's being controlled." He held up a hand to stave off any interjections. "I know it's tough for us all, especially Amu's guardian characters," he continued waving a hand towards Su, Ran, Dia, and Miki, "but we have to face facts here. Amu is a threat we're going to have to face and we're going to have to protect our bearers from her attacks. I'm sure you all saw what happened to Yoru and Ikuto when Amu touched them." The guardian characters nodded. "Well, except Amu's characters," Kiseki cleared his throat softly, "though El has informed them of the circumstances."

"I believe," Musashi spoke up, "that we are thinking about this in a slightly wrong way." The other guardian characters looked at him curiously. "I do recall," He continued, "that our opponent is called Amulet X, not Amu. Amu is still around somewhere, as can be evidenced by the simple fact that her guardian characters are still around and not in their eggs." Musashi gave a small wave of his hand to indicate he was done.

"Oh," Kiseki said after clearing his throat again, "true. Amulet X is a dire threat to us all. She has some sort of draining ability as well as the ability to call the eggs from peoples' hearts and put Xs on them." Kiseki looked around the gathering to gauge reactions. "Amulet X is a serious threat to us all and everyone out there," he continued after a momentary pause, "We have to fight her with everything we have. We, also, aren't sure exactly what that 'Arrow of Darkness' does but we do know it can cause physical damage. We saw its ability to pierce the door at the hospital."

The other guardian characters nodded again with frowns on their faces.

Amu's guardian characters stood off to the side. They frowned sadly as Dia tried to get in contact with Amu. "Kiseki," she said softly as she looked at him, "I can still feel Amu but it's really weak. It's almost like she's trapped in some far off and dark place." Amu's other guardian characters agreed with Dia.

Kiseki's frown deepened as he heard that. "I see," he finally said, "then we must do everything in our power to get her back, before it's too late." The grunts of acknowledgement followed his words. "I suppose," he continued after another momentary pause, "that we should split up and search ourselves. We have a few advantages to our bearers and we should utilize them to their fullest."

"Does this conclude our meeting," Musashi asked as he began to float.

"It does Musashi," Kiseki replied, "I know you all tend to ignore me because I get a little overzealous but I assure you I want to get Amu back as much as anyone else. I hope you all can see that and are willing to take my leadership seriously while we search." Kiseki looked at the other guardian characters as they all grudgingly agreed. "Thank you," he said, "I suppose we'll call this meeting concluded everyone go look hard."

All the guardian characters flew off except for Amu's. They looked at everyone thankfully, as the others left, and then headed back to Utau's place.

Amu's eyes slid open as she sat up in bed. She hadn't been tied down this time around, of course, that was because she wasn't a flight risk anymore. Dr. Oni had made sure she was completely subservient to him when he had X character transform with her. Amu looked around the room, "X?" she asked in a monotone. She felt, oddly, alone without X nearby. She sighed softly as she got out of bed and stretched. Another glance around the room proved she was, indeed, alone. She didn't waste anymore time looking around for X, she figured X was probably with Dr. Oni. She left the room and wandered towards the kitchen. Dr. Oni got irritating if she didn't get him his lunch quickly.

Dr. Oni sat staring at his computer again, X sitting on the table with several wires dangling from her. He was bound and determined to prevent another break from his control and X was the key to controlling Amu. He grinned darkly as he switched between programs. Amu had become quite attached to X in the last couple of days. He figured it was because of the tuning fork but, during a couple of transformation checks he noted that the attachment was more than that.

Dr. Oni chuckled softly as he watched X squirm a little during the procedure he was performing. "Those three idiots couldn't read a graph to save their lives," he said as he looked down at the computer screen again, "These readings seem to verify my hunch. I can keep my dark angel longer than they thought." He glanced at the door and frowned, Amu was late with lunch again.

Amu stared at the order Dr. Oni had left with her blank stare. He wanted hamburgers again. After a few moments of making sure she had the order down she went to work. Dr. Oni was well stocked for food; she silently wondered where he got his food from. His food was always of good quality and he seemed to like American products. Everything in his cupboards and fridge was imported from America, which made it incredibly expensive. She grabbed the hamburger in the freezer and got to work, she didn't have time to wonder why he liked American stuff so much.

Dr. Oni was sitting in his desk chair staring at the door, grumbling darkly, when the smell of cooking hamburger hit his nostrils. He grinned lightly, "such a good girl," he thought as he turned to peer at his computer again, "Now that she's broken, she's such a good kid." He chuckled and shook his head, he had never wanted kids but this was working for him. He looked at X again before returning to work.

Rikka was sitting in the glass building looking board when Utau walked in. She wondered why Utau would show up there but shrugged as she stood up to greet the guest. "Hello Utau-chan," she greeted with a smile and gave a short bow, "what're you doing here?"

Utau looked around before replying, "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"They're busy planning the festival," Rikka replied, "so I'm the only one here right now."

Utau smiled lightly, "I see," she said as she pulled a few tickets from her pocket, "I was just dropping by to deliver these tickets for my concert tomorrow night."

"Oh!" Rikka exclaimed, "You're doing a concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Utau replied softly, "I wanted to invite everyone; I have a new song I'm going to debut during the concert."

Rikka giggled softly, "I can get the tickets to everyone," she said, "I'm sure I'll see them after school."

Utau gave her a nod and handed over the tickets, "there's enough there for everyone," she said, "even you and Hikaru."

Rikka grinned brightly and stashed the tickets under a paperweight on the table, "that's great," she exclaimed happily, "I bet everyone will show up."

Utau couldn't help but smile at Rikka, she could see why Amu liked Rikka so much, "I hope so," she said as she turned to leave, "be sure to come too." Utau giggled softly as Rikka bobbed her head excitedly.

"I will," Rikka called out as Utau opened the door, "I'll be there!" Rikka waved ecstatically.

Utau giggled again as she waved back, Rikka's cheer was infectious.

Dr. Oni removed the sensors from X as he heard Amu's footsteps echo down the hall. He figured he'd let her see X. He quickly sat at his desk again going over some printouts.

Amu knocked on the door lightly and waited until she heard Dr. Oni tell her to enter. She opened the door and stepped in to the room afterwards. She looked around the room a moment as her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of Dr. Oni's office. He was sitting at his desk looking at a few papers. She wandered up and set his lunch down beside him, then stepped back and waited as he looked at her.

Dr. Oni looked at Amu and sighed as he turned to face her more fully. "Amu," he said, "you're late with lunch again." He frowned at her as she looked back at him blankly. "If you can't get my lunch to me on time I won't let you see X," he stated. He noticed the slight widening of her glazed over eyes and heard the soft whimper come from her mouth.

Amu fidgeted lightly when Dr. Oni threatened to keep her away from X. She kept her eyes on him though; he hated it when she looked for X when she was waiting on him.

Dr. Oni smirked as he noticed Amu not taking her eyes off of him. "I think I can forgive you this time," he said as X floated up. He watched as Amu almost smiled, one of the few times he had seen emotions in her, and chuckled darkly. "Yes," he said as Amu took X in her arms, "remember I can keep X from you." Amu gave him a slight nod. "You can go now," he said as he waved dismissively, "I have more work to do."

"Hai," Amu replied as she turned on her heels and walked out with X. She was, vaguely, glad Dr. Oni hadn't kept X from her. He had done it before and she hadn't liked it at all. X was the only person who understood her, or so she thought.

Amu wandered back to her room and closed the door behind her. She set X on the bed before digging a Go board out from under it. She had found that X liked playing Go so she had gotten an old one from Dr. Oni. It was how her and X would pass the time between tests.

Nikaidou frowned at his computer screen. He had just gotten the results back on a test he had run on Nagihiko the day before. He had noticed an interesting trend when he had built a table on the character bearers. He hadn't really noticed the pattern when he was running tests before. Now that he had all the statistics in front of him he wondered how he could have missed it. He shook his head and sighed as he turned around to face his door. "Interesting," he thought as his door opened.

Three scientists walked in to Nikaidou's office with clipboards in their hands, the same three scientists who had taken over for him after his removal from the embryo project months before. They all looked at him as he indicated they should report. "Well," The bearded scientist said, "the equipment has been installed on the truck like you asked."

"Good," Nikaidou said, "how were the tests?"

The female scientist looked at her clipboard, "everything is running within the parameters you set."

"We should be ready to go at any time," The third scientist said, "whenever we get a reading on the long range scanner we set up at the top of the building here, we're ready to go."

Nikaidou smiled, "wonderful," he said as he waved them over towards the computer, "what do you three make of this?"

The three scientists walked over and peered at the table and graph Nikaidou had been pouring over earlier, "that's an interesting trend," the bearded scientist said as the woman adjusted her glasses and nodded, "that explains a lot."

Nikaidou nodded, "Indeed it does," he said, "It appears that those with more guardian characters can use more power." The three others nodded. "Normally, as you know," Nikaidou continued, "characters bearers can use about 120% of their guardian characters' power when transformed, but it seems that those with more than one guardian character can use up to 130% percent." The Scientists mumbled their agreements. "I'm not entirely sure why it's that way, but the data doesn't lie," Nikaidou said, "Well, I guess this explains why Amu, Utau, and Nagihiko can cleanse when the others can't."

"I don't think Nagihiko-san can cleanse," replied the female scientist, "According to his own reports it takes him and Rima-san, working together, to cleanse X-eggs."

"True," agreed Nikaidou, "but he never tried to cleanse alone, I bet he can."

"The trend here does indicate a clear pattern," said the bearded scientist, "perhaps Nagihiko-san hasn't figured out how yet." The scientists shrugged lightly.

"Indeed," replied Nikaidou, "I'll inform him of this potential. I will also inform Hikaru of this trend. This gives me an idea on how we might be able to increase everyone's power." The other three scientists nodded as they turned to leave. "Keep running tests," Nikaidou called after them as they left his office.

Dr. Oni finished his lunch and decided to surf the internet as he waited for a few numbers to get crunched by one of the programs. He lazily scrolled through various web pages, checking his e-mail in the process. His E-mail was full of spam, as he figured it'd be. He hadn't received anything worthwhile since Easter had let him go. He grumbled softly noting the spam though. He hated spam, it always cluttered his inbox. He sighed when he had finished deleting all the messages. He decided to search local music, see if he found something he liked. When the engine showed his results he noticed Utau's web page at the top and frowned.

Dr. Oni decided to check the web page anyways. He was loath to look at the web page of someone who had been dropped by Easter and still found success. It only served to remind him of how crappy his own life was. Easter had let him go and then everything went to hell. His family had left him as soon as they found out he was unemployed and no one seemed to want his expertise. His only consolation was the private lab he had managed to put together during his time at Easter.

Dr. Oni read through the web page announcements and cussed. Utau was putting on a concert tomorrow. He clasped his hands in front of his face and stared at the announcement darkly. He read it over and over again, memorizing the address. He recalled that Utau and Amu seemed to get along well and then a thought hit him. His mouth twisted up in a diabolic grin, "Now there's an idea," he thought, "Utau's releasing a new song too. Perhaps this information isn't so bad after all."

Dr. Oni chuckled vilely as he leaned back in his chair, then the program crunching numbers popped up on his screen. His chuckle became a dark laugh as he read through the figures. "Now this would be a good test," he said aloud looking at the monitor on Amu's room, "Poetic justice…" His laugh echoed down the hall loud enough that he saw Amu and X look around for a moment.

The guardians sat in their chairs looking exhausted. It had taken pretty much the whole day to get the final touches done for the cultural festival. Their guardian characters were resting in the doll house Ami had given the characters.

Tadase looked everyone over and sighed softly. "At least the paperwork is done," he said, "now all that's left is the preparations." He chuckled softly as Yaya groaned.

"Just a couple of weeks to get everything set up," Nagihiko said as he sat forward, "we're going to be really busy for a while." The others nodded their agreement with Yaya whining again.

Rima looked at the door when she heard it open. "Ahh," she said sitting up a little more, "Rikka."

The others looked at the door to see Rikka bounce in from outside.

Rikka grinned at everyone as she bounded up to the table. She tilted her head curiously when she noticed them all looking exhausted. "What's wrong," she asked looking from person to person.

"We've been busy trying to get the paperwork finished for the festival," Tadase told her as he grinned, "I hope your looking forward to it."

Rikka grinned and bobbed her head excitedly, "of course," she exclaimed before she looked at the paperweight. "Oh," she said as she reached across the table to pick it up, "Utau-chan came by to give us these." Rikka showed everyone the concert tickets underneath the paperweight. "She said she was going to sing a new song," Rikka added as she passed tickets to everyone, "she gave me one for Hikaru-kun but he isn't here."

The guardians smiled at her and sat up straighter as they accepted their tickets.

"I'm looking forward to it then," Yaya said as she looked her ticket over. Everyone else grunted in agreement. This was the first good thing that had happened since before they had lost Amu.

"How about I walk you to Easter to give Hikaru his," Tadase told Rikka as he turned to face her, "then I'll walk you home."

Rikka giggled softly, "I'm fine on my own," she said, "I walk home alone all the time." She shrugged as she picked up Hikaru's ticket and stuffed it in her pocket.

Tadase smirked and shook his head, "have you ever been to the Easter building," he asked.

Rikka blinked a few times as she thought about the question, "no," she stated slowly.

"Then how do you plan on getting the ticket to Hikaru," Tadase replied as he chuckled, "If you don't know where to go?"

Rikka frowned lightly before shrugging, "wander around until I find it?" she replied.

Everyone laughed a little at her reply, "how about we all go with you two," Nagihiko offered, indicating everyone on the room.

"Ahh," Tadase said, "now there's an idea." He grinned as he stood up, "well how about we get going then," he said. Everyone stood up and stretched as they grabbed their things.

Hikaru was sitting in his office going over some paperwork when he heard his secretary on the com. He looked at the receiver and pushed the talk button, "yes," he asked.

"The guardians are here to see you, sir," the secretary said.

"Oh," he said blinking; he hadn't expected them today, "send them in."

Hikaru looked at the door when it opened and Rikka came running in. He sighed softly noting the energy she was exuding. He hoped she wouldn't get too carried away.

"Hikaru-kun," she said as she charged at his desk, stopping just before she plowed through it. She was waving his ticket in her hand and looked around excitedly. "Your office is so big, and this building, wow," Rikka exclaimed smashing her words together in her excitement.

Hikaru sighed, "Calm down Rikka-san," he said waving his hands in a placating manner, "I can't understand what you're trying to say, you're talking too fast."

Rikka looked at him blankly for a few minutes while she processed what he had said. "Oh," she finally said as she giggled brightly, "sorry, I've just never seen such a big place. I mean, wow, this place is huge." Rikka waved her hand around to take in the office.

Hikaru sighed again as the other guardians walked in, all of them chuckling or giggling at Rikka. "Why are you here," he asked them as he set aside his papers.

Tadase chuckled again, "I'll let Rikka tell you," he said, "We're just the escort." Everyone laughed slightly as Hikaru frowned.

"Rikka-san," Hikaru began again as he tried to get her attention, "why are you here?"

Rikka looked at him blankly again, before a light seemed to click on, "oh!" she exclaimed as she waved a ticket in front of him, "we came to drop off the ticket Utau-chan gave us for you."

Hikaru looked at the ticket for a moment before reaching out to take it. "Utau gave you a ticket for me," he asked looking it over after Rikka let it go.

"Yup," Rikka said as she smiled at Hikaru brightly, "for her concert tomorrow, she said she was going to sing a new song and everything."

Hikaru looked at Rikka, "Ahh," he said.

Rikka giggled and pointed at the details printed on the back of the ticket, "I hope you can come," she said excitedly, "It'd be great to have everyone there."

Hikaru looked at Rikka again for a long moment as she smiled brightly at him. He found her to be a very interesting person, though he could do without her excessive energy. He looked at his ticket again, "I should be able to make this," he said, looking at Rikka again.

"Great!" Rikka exclaimed as she gave him a quick hug, she hadn't really planned it that way but it seemed to be a hugging moment to her. She giggled softly as Hikaru stiffened in her embrace.

Hikaru blinked and stiffened when he felt Rikka hug him, she was such an excitable girl. Though, somehow, it didn't seem too bad to him. He felt his cheeks warm slightly as he looked at Rikka's head. "I will go then," he said softly as Rikka let him go, "I'll provide the transportation."

The guardians all laughed when they saw Hikaru blush. It was even funnier when they noticed that Rikka seemed to be totally oblivious to what she had done to the poor boy.

Rikka bounced back towards the guardians grinning brightly, "Yay," she exclaimed, "This'll be fun!" She giggled again as the guardians shook their heads.

Hikaru cleared his throat some as his blush went away, "I'll pick you all up in my limousine a half hour before the concert," he said. The guardians gave him a nod as Rikka hopped about, "I look forward to it," she said brightly. Hikaru found her smile somewhat infectious and smiled himself. This wasn't lost on the guardians who only chuckled and escorted Rikka out of the office.

The next evening Dr. Oni was sitting in his office. He spent a lot of time there, but this time he had both Amu and X in it. They were both hooked up to a few instruments as he completed a few adjustments. He chuckled lightly as he stood up, "ok you two," he said as he walked over and removed a few electrodes. "It's show time," he finished.

Amu stood up and looked at X for a moment before she brought her hands to her heart. "Atashi no kokoro: unlock," she said hollowly. Darkness swirled around her and X, so deep Dr. Oni couldn't see in to it. He chuckled as the darkness cleared in a blast and he saw Amulet X again. "Welcome back, my dark angel," he said softly as he turned towards the door. "We have things to do, let's go." Amulet X floated behind him as her wings swished through the air softly.

Utau had just finished one of her hit songs on stage and paused to take a breather. It had been a great performance and everyone seemed to be really in to it. She opened her eyes again as she panted lightly and smiled out to the audience. She noted the Guardians cheering for her and she smiled warmly. She looked around the auditorium for a couple of minutes waiting for the cheering to lighten, noting Ikuto standing in the back near an exit. She was happy he was there.

She took a deep breath and stood straight, smiling at everyone again, "I'm happy you all could make it to my concert," she said, "I love my fans." She waved at everyone, which only caused another cheer to echo across the building. "Now I'd like to sing a new song," She said in to the microphone, "I wrote this song when I found out a friend of mine had gone missing. I hope she can hear it wherever she is, so she knows she's still being thought of."

Everyone fell silent as the music began to play in the background, a sad melody that increased in energy as Utau sang:

_I wonder where you are today my friend,  
The one who showed me the light within.  
Opened my heart to the freedom I sought,  
My cage gone, free like butterflies I caught._

_At first I hated you, I called you my bane,  
and I stole your Jewel and tainted her with my pain.  
My angel left me for you, knowing I was lost,  
Darkness inside, pretending there was no cost._

_I wonder where you are today my friend,  
The one who showed me the light within.  
Opened my heart to the freedom I sought,  
My cage gone, free like butterflies I caught._

_Thinking I was better, the jewel's power I drew,  
You never gave up though, my angel and you.  
Every time I turned around, you were there;  
You fought for me, and proved you care._

_I wonder where you are today my friend,  
The one who showed me the light within.  
Opened my heart to the freedom I sought,  
My cage gone, free like butterflies I caught._

_I hope you can hear me, as I try to reach out,  
Hear my voice; We miss you, without a doubt.  
My angel returned to me, your jewel waiting,  
Return with the light your Diamond is creating._

_I wonder where you are today my friend,  
The one who showed me the light within.  
Opened my heart to the freedom I sought,  
My cage gone, free like butterflies I caught._

_I wonder where you are today my friend,  
The one who showed me the light within.  
Opened my heart to the freedom I sought,  
My cage gone, free like butterflies I caught._

The song ended on a held note, while the music faded out behind Utau. She could almost swear she saw Amu out in the audience with the guardians for a moment. Unfortunately that illusion vanished quickly. She sighed softly and smiled to her audience, "I hope everyone can have the jewel I sang about," She said, "It's inside all of us, you know." She indicated the audience with a wave of her hand, "The jewel of our own inner light." She waved to her audience as she stepped back, everyone was cheering.

Dr. Oni chuckled darkly as he stood in the lobby of the auditorium, "such a lovely song," he said sarcastically as he turned to walk back outside. He stepped out in to the night air and looked to the top of the Auditorium, it only took him a moment to locate Amulet X and he smirked. He pulled out his tuning fork and struck it lightly as he hurried to his car.

Amulet X was floating above the auditorium waiting for Dr. Oni to give her the signal to start. She had heard parts of the song but really didn't care about that much. Finally she received the signal when the song was over. She glanced around and noted Dr. Oni getting in to his car. She waited for a few seconds as he drove down the street and then entered the auditorium through an open skylight.

Rikka looked around after the song; she had felt something strange just as Utau started to walk backstage. It was a familiar feeling. She kept looking around with a frown as if trying to find something.

Hikaru looked at Rikka curiously a moment, "What's wrong," he asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know," she said, "I feel something weird…it's like an X-egg but…more." She frowned again looking around.

Hikaru looked at Tadase and opened his cell phone. He waited for Nikaidou to pick up, "Nikaidou," he said in to the phone, "I think Amu is near Utau's concert."

"We'll be right there then," Nikaidou replied, "it shouldn't take too long."

Hikaru gave a nod as he hung up the phone. He looked at Rikka who was, again, looking at him curiously.

"What do you mean, Am…," Rikka couldn't finish her question as she heard thousands of whispers in her mind. She grunted and grabbed her head, as if in pain. "Too many," she gasped as she collapsed to her knees, "too many, I can't…so many voices…so much pain." Rikka groaned as her mind throbbed with the whispers of X-eggs.

Hikaru blinked as he noticed Rikka's reaction, "something's wrong," he said as he bent down to help her. Suddenly the auditorium was enveloped in darkness.

Amulet X had slipped in to the open skylight and hovered above the crowd. She looked around once again before she raised a hand in the air and concentrated. "Demon's Call," she breathed softly as the ball of darkness formed in her palm then exploded, covering the auditorium in impermeable darkness.

Everyone began to collapse around the guardians as X-eggs crowded towards the rafters. The guardians looked up to see Amulet X surrounded by X-eggs and looking at them blankly.

"Amu," Tadase called as he turned to face her, "get Rikka out of here Hikaru." Tadase glanced at the two younger children. Hikaru nodded and helped Rikka out of the building.

Utau spun around as she felt the darkness surround the auditorium and looked directly at Amulet X. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her fans collapse, "Amu," she whispered.

Amulet X looked at Utau for a moment before speaking, "My master wishes to tell you that you got lucky," she stated hollowly, "he felt this 'poetic justice' would serve you well, would serve the one Easter kicked aside." Amulet X pointed at Utau and the X-eggs turned to face Utau. "Now it is time for you to feel the pain of your fans," Amulet X said as the X-eggs shot darkness at her.

"El," Utau shouted as she faced off with Amulet X, "Atashi no Kokoro: unlock…Seraphic Charm!"

Utau shot up in to the air just as the energies shot through the air where she had been standing. She glanced around noting the guardians had character transformed, Ikuto too. "We can't go easy on her," she shouted to the guardians as she eyed Amulet X, "White Wing!"

The X-eggs scattered under Utau's attack. Amulet X flew a little higher to observe again. The white angel was dangerous.

Utau looked at Amulet X and frowned, "you're not getting away that easily," she said flying up to match Amulet X's altitude, "White Wing!"

Amulet X dodged the blast as she felt something coming from behind. She spun around just in time. She dropped her altitude, nearly falling through the trailing edge of the White Wing, as several juggling pins flew past her head. She looked at Clown Drop and saw Beat Jumper jump. She moved quickly, shooting towards Rima, "Demonic Wind!"

Clown Drop jumped to the side, barely dodging the dark winds. She heard the clatter of chairs and creaking of walls in the path of the black winds. She frowned as she picked herself up off the ground. Her juggling pins made it back to her and she looked back at Amulet X. "Too close," she thought.

Amulet X barely managed to dodge a basketball flying at her. She frowned slightly noting she was outnumbered and continued through the auditorium and outside, to give herself more space to work with. The X-eggs were hot on her heels.

The guardians ran outside, after Amulet X. They spread out as soon as they got through the doors, all of them ready for an attack. They looked around and couldn't see Amulet X in the dark sky.

"Where is she," Clown Drop said as she glanced around, she got shrugs in return.

Utau took the skylight; she figured Amulet X had flown up as soon as she was outside. It only took a moment for her to get out and start scanning the horizon. She silently wondered where Ikuto was but quickly quashed the thought.

Ikuto followed the guardians out, he knew Yoru wasn't up for a fight just yet, but he hoped he could help Amu anyways.

Nikaidou parked the truck across from the Auditorium and quickly moved to the back, "quickly get the equipment up and running," he said as he sat in front of a computer. The scientists scurried around the back of the truck turning machines on and sitting in front of their own computers. It didn't take them long before they were ready to monitor the battle.

Dr. Oni sat in his car monitoring the battle so far, he was unimpressed by what he saw. He did note, however, that Amulet X's energy levels maintained a stable pattern. He grinned darkly.

Tadase looked around before he felt it, an attack from behind. He spun around as fast as he could, "Holy Crown!" His barrier kicked on just in time to block a concerted X-egg blast and he grunted under the force. He was fighting off a couple hundred blasts and it took its toll on him quickly. He had never had to block such a powerful combined attack before.

Utau frowned lightly before she felt it, the attack from above, she quickly shot to the left. The dark winds blasted past her and she felt it suck out some of her energy. She watched the blast strike the roof and gasped when she saw it tear a chunk of roofing from its moorings. "Physical damage," she thought as she looked at Amulet X again, "she's gotten more powerful."

The guardians found themselves trying to dodge and block the X-egg attacks. They couldn't help Utau, who was in the air. They found it rather frustrating that the only one of them who could fly was Utau until Beat Jumper took a leap.

Beat Jumper leaped as high as he could to get a view of the battle taking place above them. He frowned when he noted the dark winds of Amulet X's attack tear part of the roof off. He grunted softly as he charged his basketball, "Beat Shot!" He launched his basketball at Amulet X again, hoping to score a hit then he began to descend back to the ground.

Utau saw the ball coming at Amulet X and smirked lightly. "If I time this right," she thought, "we can get her." Utau flew up a little higher, drawing Amulet X's attention towards herself, "White Wing!" Utau's attack launched at Amulet X who braced for it, "Demonic Wind." The attacks collided once again, the energies cascaded around them both. The power, again, knocked both combatants backwards; unfortunately Amulet X was knocked in to the Beat Shot.

Amulet X winced as she felt the ball hit her back, she grunted softly as she began to fall. Her back muscles were paralyzed for the moment and her concentration broken by the strike. She fell towards the ground, landing with a heavy thud and a groan.

"Got her," Utau called out, "good shot Nagihiko!" Utau flew down towards Amulet X.

Nikaidou watched the power chart spike considerably when the two attacks collided; his jaw nearly hit the ground. He hadn't seen something of that magnitude before. The sheer force and power of the collision was equivalent to a small earthquake. He saw the other spike hit right afterwards and heard Utau yell. He watched his charts, noting Amulet X's energy decrease.

Dr. Oni frowned darkly as he saw his dark angel get taken down. He cussed lightly noting her power drop considerably after the strike. Whatever had hit her was nothing to sneeze at. He looked over to see Amulet X slam in to the concrete and stop moving for the time being. He sighed softly, "I suppose now is the time to try it," he thought as he grinned evilly again, "if it remains stable this fight is ours." He reached over and turned a dial on the tuning fork holder and waited with a smirk.

The guardians cheered softly as the X-eggs stopped attacking. Apparently taking Amulet X out confused them. The eggs floated in the air, seeming to stare down at them. "We got her back," Tadase said with a grin. He didn't feel the spike in power until it was too late though.

Nikaidou watched the power curves and gasped when he saw Amulet X's spike heavily. He had thought the guardians had defeated her for sure, but here was an anomalous spike in her energy patterns. He paled when he saw how high it was going and opened the door of the truck quickly. "Get out of there," he yelled at the guardians, but it was too late.

Amulet X groaned softly as she landed on the ground, everything hurt after the rough landing. She was vaguely aware of the guardians around her. She tried to stand only to collapse again with a grunt. She had felt her energy wane when she was struck in the back. She couldn't stand. She was sorry she couldn't fulfill Dr. Oni's wish. Then she felt it, the power was immense. She growled softly as her body jolted.

"Huh," Rima said as she turned to peer at the truck Nikaidou was in. She thought she had heard him yell something.

Utau landed lightly next to Amulet X and bent down. She hoped Amu hadn't been hurt too badly, though she did wonder why Amu hadn't returned to her usual form. Her questions were answered a moment later when she felt the power surge through Amulet X.

Amulet X grunted then stood bolt upright, she could feel the power again, "Demonic Wind." The area was consumed in dark winds moments later. Her whole body radiated darkness as she simply threw her wings back and arms up.

Everyone was blown back several feet as the powerful winds cut through the area. They felt their energy getting sapped and Amulet X seemed to become stronger. The wind howled around them as the X-eggs cowered. That was before everything was lost to the blackest winds they had ever seen, the sheer volume of them consuming everything within a small radius. Everyone was stunned for a few minutes as Amulet X panted heavily and lowered her arms.

Amulet X felt weak after the blast, but it was power on a whole new level. She could still feel the dark energies coursing through her body. She looked at her hands slowly, her eyes maintaining their blank stare. "Interesting," she said aloud as she looked around, noting the guardians scattered everywhere.

Utau stood shakily as she looked around, the guardians had been blasted out of their transformations. The only ones still holding on were Rima and Nagihiko. She frowned darkly and turned her gaze to Amulet X. "Where did that power come from," she wondered as she stepped forward, prepared to protect the guardians.

Amulet X was recalled, victory was hers this time. She flew up slowly, gathering the X eggs to herself. She peered at the carnage surrounding the battle field. Trees had been uprooted by the blast, small cars had been turned over and the road looked like a boulder had rolled down it. Everything was in disarray. She looked down the street and noticed some reporters running her way. She leveled a hand in their direction before she felt the return summons again. She shrugged and turned to fly towards Dr. Oni's car.

Rikka had just gotten over the dizziness when she heard something akin to a hurricane crash through the area.

Hikaru pulled her in to his limousine with just enough time to spare before the blast hit them. It pushed the car a few feet to the side and they heard the tires pop loudly. He hadn't expected that, he peered out the window of the car to see how everyone was doing. When he saw the condition of the guardians he frowned darkly.

Rikka shook her head and winced lightly. She had felt that blast and it had scared her to death. She had never felt that much dark energy in one place before, not even when there was a large gathering of X-eggs. She looked out the window and saw Amu beginning to fly away; she couldn't even comprehend Amu betraying her friends like that.

Rikka moved without thinking. She tugged the car door open and jumped out. The whispers were coming from Amu and she had to see if she could talk to them, "Amu-sempai," she yelled up towards Amulet X, "Amu-sempai!"

Amulet X stopped as she heard someone calling a name she vaguely remembered. She turned to see a small girl standing in the street calling towards her. She listened quietly seeing if she could place the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but again it was like a dream.

"Amu-sempai," Rikka yelled, she smiled some when she saw she had gotten Amulet X's attention, "what're you doing?" She paused to catch her breath and firmly push down all the whispering in the back of her head. "What're you doing Amu-sempai," she yelled again, "These are your friends! I thought you were going to protect everyone's Heart eggs?" Rikka lowered her hands as she felt another wave of vertigo. She couldn't understand what was going on.

Dr. Oni looked out his window when he noticed the small girl start yelling. It took him a moment to figure out she was calling out to his dark angel and he frowned deeply. "What're you trying to do, brat," he thought as he reached for the tuning fork. He pushed a button on it and spoke quickly. "Ignore that girl," he said, "actually, just do away with her, Arrow of Darkness." He grinned diabolically as he saw Amulet X start to fly towards the girl.

Amulet X heard Dr. Oni's voice through the tuning fork. He had requested that she deal with this loud girl, so she began to fly down.

Rikka smiled brightly, "I guess I got her attention," Rikka thought as she waved exuberantly. It was hard for her to ignore the headache and the whispers but she was going to put on her strongest face for the upper classman she admired so much.

Amulet X pointed her finger at Rikka and spoke softly, "Arrow of Darkness," she said as the darkness began to coalesce at her finger tip. The small ball began to grow as the energies gathered; she even pulled some energy from the nearby X-eggs for added power. It seemed the girl didn't know what she was in for; Amulet X really didn't care though. This had been an order from her master and she aimed to fulfill his wish. The darkness finally finished collecting and Amulet X focused on Rikka.

Rikka couldn't see what Amu was doing; she could really only see movement at this point. The headache was worse than ever and she found herself wanting to scream when Amulet X leveled a gaze directly at her. She had no idea what was going on as she stumbled forward a little, towards Amulet X.

Utau frowned as she saw Rikka get Amulet X's attention, "This can't be good," she thought as she began to move towards Rikka, slowly at first. She growled some as she noted Amulet X flying towards Rikka, "this is getting too dangerous," she thought again, "We don't know what Amulet X will do." She found out what Amulet X intended to do when she saw the dark energies collecting, "Oh no," she gasped as she began to move faster, "I've felt this before! El I need more power!"

"I know," El replied from within, "I'm trying."

Utau felt the surge of energy just in time as she flew towards Rikka like a bolt of lightning. She hoped she got there in time, it looked like Rikka had no idea what was going on. Actually it looked like Rikka was barely conscious. Utau put on the speed as she saw the arrow shoot towards Rikka.

Hikaru tried to jump out for Rikka but one of the guards in the car grabbed him and held him in place, "no sir," he said gravely, "I can't let you do that." Hikaru struggled a little but quickly found he was no match for a grown man. He could only watch in horror as the bolt of dark energy shot towards Rikka.

The guardians began to wake up when they heard Rikka yelling. They all rolled over groggily to look around, what they saw was terrifying. Everything was a mess. They looked up at Amulet X and gasped when they noticed which attack she was using.

Rikka couldn't see straight and she went down to a knee, this headache was killing her. She looked up blearily only to see something streak towards her. She knew she couldn't dodge it so she braced for the impact. She had an idea this was going to hurt. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and then she was moving.

Utau flew over and grabbed Rikka; she wasn't exactly sure how much time she had to get them out of there. Unfortunately she didn't have to wonder long as she felt a searing pain shoot through her arm, right where Rikka's head would have been. She grunted and winced as she felt all her energy leave her. She could tell Rikka was pretty much out of it and cussed as she heard El scream in pain and then El was gone. She landed hard and rolled, keeping Rikka covered. She felt something trickling down her arm, just near the wound and assumed it was blood. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus. She noticed El's egg next to her before she lost consciousness.

Nagihiko cussed darkly as he turned around, he was too late though. He watched Utau streak by and save Rikka. He gasped when he saw Utau's form vanish and El's egg roll across the ground. He blinked a few times before he realized they had lost the one person who could cleanse. He cussed again, "Temari," he said, "switch with Rhythm." He felt his guardian characters switch and stood up, feeling rejuvenated.

Rima had tried to move towards Rikka but was still sore and couldn't keep her footing. She went wide eyed and pale when she saw Utau take the hit for Rikka. She couldn't believe Amu just tried to hurt someone. She sat there for a moment, mortified, until she heard Nagihiko calling her name. She looked towards him.

"Quickly," Nagihiko yelled at Rima, "Queens Waltz! We have to cleanse what eggs we can!" Nagihiko ran up to Rima and helped her up. "We have to hurry," he said, "quickly now." Rima gave him a nod before falling in to the dance.

Amulet X was about to unleash another attack at Rikka when she heard Nagihiko calling for the waltz. She knew the waltz could cleanse a large number of eggs and decided it would be best to go. She flew off quickly, X-eggs in tow. She didn't get them all, however, because she felt the cleansing power behind her and knew a few X-eggs were cleansed. She had gotten the majority away though, the victory was hers.

Ikuto grunted as he tried to stand, Yoru had been blown out of him again. Fortunately Yoru was simply winded this time around. He looked around the battlefield and blinked a few times before he rubbed his face. He couldn't believe the damage all around. Then he noticed Utau lying off to the side, Rikka in her arms. He paled and ran over to his little sister. She was bleeding from a wound on her arm; the arrow had pierced her triceps and went clear through. It had barely missed the bone. He picked her up, only to find her unconscious. Rikka was out cold too.

Dr. Oni chuckled as he watched the power levels on his computer stay stable. "So I can keep it stable," he said, "wonderful, so many possibilities now." He started his car and beat a hasty retreat. He knew there were news crews nearby covering the altercation. He also knew they had caught Amulet X on their cameras but he didn't care. If anything this only served to increase his ego. He drove down the streets with a victorious smirk on his face.

A few days later Utau and the guardians found themselves in Nikaidou's lab watching Nikaidou look over some printouts. Rikka was sitting in a chair with several electrodes attached to her head and looking rather sickly.  
Utau's arm was in a sling but she was more concerned about El. El had been sent back to her egg after that arrow had hit her. Nikaidou had the egg in some machine he had created and was taking readings from it.

Rikka felt like crud, she still had a headache and her body felt all shaky. It had been a few days and she still felt like her head was going to explode. She looked at Nikaidou then at El's egg then at Utau. She sighed softly, "I'm sorry Utau-chan," she said quietly, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." Rikka frowned deeply as she looked at Utau.

Utau looked at Rikka and smiled, "it's ok Rikka," she said stepping over and patting Rikka's hand, "I'm glad I was able to save you from that attack." Utau looked at El's egg and sighed softly but continued to pat Rikka's hand reassuringly.

"Well," Nikaidou said as he looked up from his computer, "El should be fine in a couple of days. The Arrow of Darkness attack seems to completely drain the energy of whomever it strikes. If your transformed your character takes the drain." He peered at the computer again, "It's a rather nasty attack," he continued, "It can cause physical harm, as you can see." He indicated Utau. "This is not a nice attack," he finished.

Tadase looked at Nikaidou and frowned, "what can we do," he asked.

"I have the readings I needed," Nikaidou replied, "I can start on those upgrades soon. Amulet X is rather interesting, really. Dr. Onimoto seems to have come across a way to increase her power and keep it stable. The readings we received from that battle have given me a clear idea of what I need to do to mimic his discovery."

Rikka sat up slowly and looked at Nikaidou, "umm," she murmured, "what about me? I wonder if this is what a hangover feels like. My daddy complains of those sometimes."

Nikaidou looked at Rikka and chuckled softly, "not quite," he said. He typed something on his computer and looked at Rikka, "just take some Tylenol and you'll probably be fine. I have also come up with a way to keep you from having to suffer that again." Nikaidou produced an MP3 player and handed it to her. "Just listen to the music I have specially created for you," he said, "and it should cancel out some of the 'whispers' as you call them."

Rikka took the small machine and sighed; she sat quietly as Nikaidou began removing the electrodes from her head and mumbled softly. "Thanks," she finally said as she hopped off the chair she had been sitting in. "It was like listening to thousands of X-eggs trying to talk at the same time," She added.

Nikaidou gave a nod and turned to the guardians. "Rikka has a special gift," Nikaidou said after Rikka had put the MP3 player in her pocket and strung the ear buds around her neck. "She can communicate with X-eggs and she can, probably, sense Amu's exact location before our own equipment. The human mind is truly a wonder." He chuckled softly, "Here," he said handing her a cell phone, "if you ever feel Amu again call me on this. I can dispatch the guardians, Ikuto, or Utau from here. Consider yourself our locator."

Rikka smiled at him and stashed the new phone in her other pocket. "I'm really that special," she asked softly, "I mean…I never thought I could actually help Amu-sempai." Everyone smiled at her as she began to blush lightly.

Hikaru walked in to Nikaidou's office a few minutes later, followed by his grandfather, and looked at the gathered people. "Anything," he asked as he walked over to Rikka and looked her over quickly, "I am hoping to have some good news after that last debacle. The battle by the auditorium is all over the news. No one knows what's going on except us, it's a PR nightmare." He looked at Nikaidou after giving a small sigh of relief, noting Rikka seemed ok. Rikka seemed oblivious to this fact.

"Actually," Nikaidou started, "I have plenty of good news today." He turned to his monitor and pointed at a chart, "This is a power chart from the battle. It helped me figure a few things out. This curve is Amulet X's curve." He indicated a black curve that spiked a few times then leveled off. "This one is Utau's," he indicated a white curve underneath the black one. "Dr. Oni has managed to increase Amulet X's power greatly. Everyone knows that when you character transform you are using roughly 120% of your character's power, right?" He looked around to see various nods. "Good," he continued, "Dr. Oni has managed to increase Amulet X's power to 160% of the character's power." Everyone gasped.

Hikaru frowned lightly as he glanced at Utau, "I hope there is some good news with this finding."

"Of course," Nikaidou replied, "I have figured out how Dr. Oni did it. I had to look through a couple of my old designs but it came to me as I started to see the relationships." He pulled out some rough sketches and showed them to everyone, "I can increase everyone's power to about 150% with this device, but it comes with a slight risk." He indicated another chart on his desk, "the extra power can be dangerous if your not used to it," he continued again, "I'm not sure how Dr. Oni did it but I figure he exposed Amu to X-egg energy for a long period of time before having her transform with whatever character she has now. It'll take some hard work but we can manage to get you close to her power levels. Utau and Nagihiko, on the other hand, have multiple characters and this grants them a little extra power, about 10% more than everyone else." He waved a hand to encompass the two, "Nagihiko should be able to cleanse X-eggs on his own." Everyone looked at Nagihiko curiously.

"I err, can," Nagihiko stammered, "I've never been able to do that without Rima's help."

"Yes you can," Nikaidou stated, "It's just a matter of finding out what your cleansing attack is." Nikaidou shrugged, "I have a plan on how to find out, but it requires some dedication."

Nagihiko gave a nod and a look of determination washed across his face, "Dedication isn't a problem," he stated.

Nikaidou grinned, "good," he said, "every day after school I'll need you for about an hour." Nikaidou wandered over and took El's egg out of his machine and handed it to Utau, "here," he said as Utau took El's egg back, "As I said, I have figured out a way to 'upgrade' you all but it requires a special device and some training. I have a feeling that this group won't have any problems with that though." He chuckled lightly, "now the device is small so you get to decide on the design of its container."

Everyone fell silent as they considered what design they'd like to use. They were all happy that they could get the power boost and hoped it'd save Amu from Dr. Oni's clutches. They also noticed that Hikaru was standing very close to Rikka, almost protectively close. That was something to consider for another day though.

End Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked this chapter of mine. It took me a while to type up but it was well worth it. Some of these ideas flowed easily; others took some coercion to get out, hehe.

Well, that's pretty much it for this A/N so I hope you let me know how you liked it, give me some ideas on what you liked and disliked.

I'm sorry this one is long, almost as long as the last chapter but not quite hehe. Anyways I hope you liked it and, as always, please review, review, review!


End file.
